


Of Rivals and Triangles

by pinkpallet



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash's other friends might show up too, Lots of drama, M/M, Palletshipping, oc is a bad guy, slowburn, some jealousy, will add more tags if I could think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpallet/pseuds/pinkpallet
Summary: When Ash sees Gary with a boyfriend a blur of mixed emotions ranging from anger to confusion to jealousy fill up his heart. He has no idea why. Gary thinks Ash has feelings for his boyfriend, Andy (original character). Despite trying his best to avoid the couple, Ash ends up spending a lot of time with them, and eventually discovers that Andy is up to no good. But Gary doesn't believe him. Gary thinks his past-crush is crushing on his present-boyfriend. Ash has no idea who he is actually crushing on. And things are about to get complicated real fast. Eventual Palletshipping.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Original Character(s), Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Confusion

** Disclaimer: - I don’t own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfic. This fanfic is written for fun/entertainment only. Not for making any money.  **

** Notes: - Hey everyone, long time no see! First of all, I am really sorry for deleting my two Palletshipping fanfics- Past and Present, and Origins of the League. I reread them and felt they weren’t Palletshippy enough. Like, there was a lot happening in them, but it wasn’t related to my favourite ship. And when I write shipping fics, I want them to be heavily shippy. If I wanted to write a complex plot with multiple storylines I could just write an original story, in fact, I am working on an original story right now, which is why I couldn’t write anything new for Palletshipping in so long.  **

** But this plot occurred to me out of nowhere, and I decided to give it a chance! Have fun reading! :D **

** Of Rivals and Triangles **

** Chapter 1: - Confusion **

* * *

Ash Ketchum glared for the umpteenth time at the couple sitting before him. He was sitting at the large dining-table of Professor Oak’s house, located in the quaint little town where he had grown up, Pallet town.

When the Professor had heard of Ash’s return from Galar, he had invited him and his mother to have dinner with him. Poor Ash, he had assumed, there would be just four people for the dinner, he, his mom Delia, Professor Oak, and his assistant Tracey who was also Ash’s old friend. Oh, and five if one counted Ash’s Pikachu who was currently busy applying vast amounts of ketchup to his food.

Ash had not known of the couple back then. He didn’t know when he accepted the invitation that he would have to sit in front of his ex-rival and his boyfriend being all lovey-dovey with each other. He wouldn’t have accepted the invitation had he known that this was what he would have to put up with for the entirety of the evening.

“So Gary, tell me how did you and Andy met again?” Delia asked him in her usual cheerful tone.

“Oh, it’s a very funny story Mrs. Ketchum,” Gary began with a smile, “I was doing my usual research work at my Sinnoh lab, when I met Andy. He was having problems in training his Bastiodon, so I helped him with it, since I already have experience in handling Shieldon. We had a lot of fun training together.”

“I don’t see what’s so funny in that,” Ash spoke, not being able to help himself, “Sounds like you met in a really boring way.”

The guy named Andy stared at Ash with raised eyebrows.

“Since when did _you_ start finding Pokemon training boring?” Gary asked Ash, looking surprised.

“The way you describe it makes it sound boring,” Ash replied, making a face.

“Sweetie, please don’t be rude,” Delia chided him immediately.

“It’s okay Delia, I am sure Ash is just joking,” Professor Oak spoke chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, that’s right, I was just joking,” Ash muttered, and got back to eating, ignoring everyone else. His mood might be ruined for some unknown reason, but the food was good and he wanted to finish it as soon as possible, so that he could have a second helping.

Everyone else around him was talking. Professor Oak and Gary talked about their respective research, Tracey talked about his latest visit to his family on Orange Islands, Delia talked about how glad she was about Ash finally returning from Galar and wanting him to stay home for a longer time this time around, and that Andy guy was telling stories from his adventures. Apparently, he was also a Pokemon trainer, who had won a couple of leagues as well. Ash tried to ignore that, but it was quite difficult.

Ash knew the dinner was kept in his honour. He was the main guest here and everyone wanted to hear about Galar from him. And he would have gladly told them too, if his mood wasn’t so badly affected by something. He wasn’t even sure what that something was.

And then he glanced at the couple again. Andy was feeding bits of chocolate pudding to Gary with a spoon, with a loving expression on his face.

That was it for Ash. He stood up in haste, feeling like if he sat before them any longer he would either throw up or hit something.

“What happened Ash? Was there something wrong with the pudding?” Tracey asked him with a concerned frown.

“Oh no, nothing like that, the food is excellent! I am just going outside for a while to get a bit of fresh air,” Ash replied and hurried outside.

No sooner had he stepped in the backyard of the house, he was greeted by all of his older Pokemon who were eager to play with him and talk with him and exchange stories. Pikachu also hurried outside, wiping ketchup from his face.

Ash smiled at all of his Pokemon. Being surrounded by them cheered up his mood to some extent. He played with Bayleaf and Bulbasaur, and flew a little on Charizard’s back, and watched the Tauros race around the ranch. He was just trying to wake up his Snorlax, so that he could play with him as well, when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“Snorlax won’t wake up right now, he has just eaten food. He always sleeps after he has finished eating,” Gary spoke from behind.

“Yeah, I know that,” Ash replied shortly, ignoring him and walking towards the lake to greet his water-types.

“Come on Ash,” Gary finally said, walking up to him, “What’s wrong? Are you still mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?” Ash muttered, waving at his Corphish and Buizel, and refusing to look at Gary.

“It’s obvious from the way you are behaving. You are still angry about how I treated you in the past, right?” Gary asked him.

“I don’t know,” Ash replied. It was an honest answer. He really didn’t know whether he was still angry at Gary or not. He knew Gary had changed for sure. They both had matured a lot over the years. But he hadn’t come across Gary in the last four-five years. And seeing him now all of a sudden, with a boyfriend of all things, that was what had made Ash angry.

“You don’t like Andy?” Gary asked him further.

“He is alright. I just think, he could have found someone better,” Ash replied and turned to leave.

“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?” Gary asked him, grabbing his arm.

“You figure it out Gary, aren’t you supposed to be the smarter one?” Ash asked him angrily, freeing his arm, shoving Gary out of the way and storming out of the ranch towards his home, only stopping to call Pikachu to accompany him along the way.

As he walked towards his house he kept on thinking about what he had said. He wondered whatever he meant by that. Honestly, he himself had no idea why he had said that. 

But then he remembered the way Gary and Andy had been staring at each other at the dining-table and his anger returned. For the umpteenth time Ash wondered why exactly he was angry. By the time he reached his home, he was more confused than angry. 

* * *

** Note:- Hope you enjoyed it! I’ll continue with this story, and try to update it regularly! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :D  **


	2. Thief

** Note:- Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter of the fic! Hope you enjoy this! :D **

* * *

** Chapter 2:- Thief **

Gary Oak frowned as he stood leaning on the window-sill and staring at the clear view of the ranch visible from his room. It was morning and the Tauros were running around the place. Seeing them, reminded Gary of their trainer and his angry words before they had parted the day before.

Ash had said that he thought that Andy could find someone better. He had also seemed really angry when he had said that.

Gary was confused. Why would Ash say such a thing? Did he think Gary wasn’t good enough for his new boyfriend? Did he have a problem with Gary’s and Andy’s relationship perhaps?

A tiny part in Gary’s heart hoped it was true. How he would love to have his ex-crush crushing back on him? How he would love if the tables were turned for once?

Yes, Gary had a crush on Ash in the past. And he had behaved rather childishly and immaturely back then. He was almost hundred percent sure that Ash would never forgive him for his past behavior, let alone reciprocate his feelings. So it felt nice to imagine for a few seconds how things would be if Ash was indeed jealous and had feelings for Gary too.

But then Gary remembered Ash’s exact words again. He thought Andy could find someone better than Gary. Whatever did he meant by that one, Gary wondered.

And then he let out a sudden gasp as a thought struck him. Did Ash have a crush on Andy perhaps? Did he like Gary’s boyfriend, which is why he was behaving so oddly yesterday?

No, Gary shook his head in alarm at the thought. It would be terrible if this happened. He didn’t want to fight for his boyfriend’s affections with his childhood friend. Ash would probably see it as just another form of rivalry, but for Gary it would be disastrous.

“Hey baby,” a voice spoke in an affectionate tone from the doorway.

Gary turned to stare at his boyfriend and smiled. Andy looked really cute with his dark hair and light brown eyes. Sometimes Gary wondered whether he had a type. Andy also loved wearing clothes of the color blue a lot and a red hat as well. If someone saw him from a distance, they might confuse him with Ash. Gary tried to clear his mind of those thoughts. He really didn’t need to think about how Andy looked a lot like Ash. Their personalities were clearly different, which is why he was dating one of them and not the other.

“Hey, how are you?” Gary asked and walked towards him, “You enjoying my hometown?”

“How can I enjoy it yet? You haven’t even shown me around this place. We are just stuck in your grandpa’s house,” Andy complained.

“Oh, don’t worry; we’ll go out today, although there isn’t much to see over here. This is a rather small place I am afraid,” Gary replied.

“It doesn’t matter, I like spending time with you,” Andy said, and stood on his tiptoes to give Gary a quick peck on his lips.

He then turned to leave, saying, “I am going behind the lab to check on my Pokemon, and yours too. Sometimes your grandpa forgets that other people’s Pokemon are also living here. He only concentrates on that Ash’s Pokemon.”

“Andy, are you angry about yesterday, about how Ash was behaving?” Gary asked him softly.

“Well yes, I mean, he was definitely being rude. And I still don’t understand why he was even called to the dinner. It was supposed to be our thing, but then your grandpa decided to celebrate Ash’s return from Galar. What does he see in him anyways?” Andy grumbled.

“Ash is a really nice person Andy. He was probably in just a bad mood yesterday,” Gary tried defending him.

“Hmm, wonder what the reason for his bad mood was. He was looking really cheerful until he saw us kissing each other,” Andy muttered.

“It’s not like that,” Gary said immediately.

“Whatever,” Andy muttered and left his room. Gary sighed, now he had an angry boyfriend on top of an already angry childhood friend to make up to.

He was just wondering whether he should go after Andy and talk to him, when his phone rang. It was Professor Rowan from Sinnoh. Gary picked it up.

“Hello Professor Rowan,” he spoke politely on the phone.

“Hello Gary, did you reached Pallet town safely?” Professor Rowan asked him, in what Gary felt was an overtly concerned tone.

“Yes, me and Andy, we reached here just yesterday. And I met Ash again too. You remember him, right?” Gary asked.

“Yes, of course I remember Ash. That friend of yours who helped us against Team Galactic and Hunter J, and who is also an amazing Pokemon trainer,” Rowan spoke immediately.

Gary smiled. It always felt nice to hear people praising Ash.

“So, why did you called Professor?” he asked.

“Well, I just wanted to warn you, so that you would be on your alert. It is about that thief. But perhaps your grandfather has already warned you about him?” Rowan asked Gary.

“No, gramps hasn’t warned me about anything or anyone. What are you talking about?” Gary asked confusedly.

“He hasn’t told you yet? Now that’s indeed surprising,” Rowan muttered, and then explained, “Actually Gary, the thing is that, there is a thief who is going about stealing the important data from Pokemon researchers of different regions. No one knows who he is or how he looks. But so far, he has stolen data from Professor Elm of Johto, Professor Sycamore of Kalos, and Professor Ivy from the Orange Islands.”

“Wow, that’s terrible,” Gary said, “Is he using this data himself or giving it to someone else?”

“No one knows what he does with the information that he steals. So far, he hasn’t done anything other than stealing, but it’s obviously still a very serious problem,” Rowan answered.

“What exactly does he steal?” Gary asked his boss.

“Oh well, it is mostly information on legendary Pokemon. Whoever he is, he’s really smart. He seems to have realized that the best way to obtain information on legendary Pokemon of a region is by stealing it from the Pokemon researchers of that region. It is definitely worrisome,” Rowan replied.

“Is he planning on stealing the legendary Pokemon then? Also, has anyone informed Officer Jenny?” Gary asked immediately.

“Yes, we have informed the Officer Jennys of Johto, Kalos and the Orange Islands. Everyone else is also on the alert. We have a feeling whoever he is, he is most likely planning to steal the legendary Pokemon, although we aren’t sure yet,” Rowan told him.

Gary bit his lip, as he thought deeply about this. Someone was out there stealing data on various different legendary Pokemon from the Pokemon researchers all over the world. He didn’t understood why Rowan was warning him about this though. Gary was just starting out. He hadn’t become successful or accomplished yet. There was no reason the thief would target him of all people. He had no important information with him, unless the thief was interested in resurrecting Pokemon from fossils, which apparently wasn’t the case over here.

“You might be wondering why I specifically called you to warn you about this,” Rowan spoke, as though he had read Gary’s mind.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s not like I am carrying any important data with me now, is it?” Gary wondered aloud.

“Yes you are. Before you left for Kanto, I transferred all the important data about Sinnoh’s legendary Pokemon in a file on your laptop. I don’t trust myself or anyone at the lab to keep it safe anymore. You are the most competent and reliable person that I know of Gary. And right now, you have the only remaining copy of that data, I deleted all other files. I’d prefer that over the data falling into wrong hands,” Rowan said.

Gary gulped. Was Professor Rowan telling him the truth? Why would he do something like this? Did he really trust Gary so much?

“But Professor Rowan-“he began,

“No Gary, just listen to me. All you have to do is keep the data safe till we catch this thief. I suggest you don’t leave Pallet town until the thief gets caught, after that you can come back to Sinnoh, and return the data to me,” Rowan suggested to him.

Gary sighed. He really saw no other option here. Besides, wasn’t this for the best? He would be helping in keeping the data safe, and would thus be helping the legendary Pokemon too.

“Fine, I’ll stay in Pallet until all of this is over,” Gary replied.

“Good, I knew you would agree!” Rowan exclaimed, “Besides, I don’t think you’ll get bored over there. Your boyfriend and best-friend are both there with you.”

Gary thought it would be best if he didn’t thought about Andy or Ash right now, since he was quite sure that both of them were pretty mad at him.

“Yeah, they would both be good company,” Gary answered weakly.

“Great! I’ll call you later Gary. Also, please talk with your grandfather about this,” Rowan said to him.

“I will, bye Professor Rowan,” Gary replied, and ended the call.

He sighed again. He was given a rather big responsibility by Professor Rowan, and he wanted to succeed at it, he wanted to keep that data safe.

Gary sat on his bed and opened his laptop. He found the file from Professor Rowan without much difficulty, although he wasn’t able to open it. He didn’t know the password, and none of the passwords they used in their lab worked on it. After trying a few times, Gary eventually gave up, deciding he’ll just ask Rowan for the password when they talk again.

He closed his laptop and wondered what to do. He could see three important tasks glaring in bright neon lights in his head. He had to talk to his grandfather about the whole thief-issue. He needed to make it up to Andy, and show him his hometown. And he definitely wanted to patch things up with Ash again. He wondered whichever one of these things he should do first.

Gary slowly got up from the bed, and picking up his laptop, stuffed it inside his bag, and locked his bag in his cupboard. Then he walked out of his room, feeling both nervous and determined.


End file.
